Juego de lealtades
by Xifo Corp
Summary: Voldemort ya le ha dado una misión suicida. Falta que Draco no muera en el entrenamiento. Crónica de como un junior empieza a llenar los zapatos de su padre
1. Vida Perfecta

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no nos pertenece. Es de la gloriosa Rowling. JK, te amamos aunque hallas matado a Albus.

**Warnings**: Escenas muy violentas a futuro. Quizá slash implícito

Annie Malfoy y Vedda estan de regreso! Nop, definitivamente hay quienes no maduran ni en la universidad!Trabajamos en esta historia por algún tiempo. Es un enorme POV de Draco Malfoy inmediatamente después de que Lucius fue arrestado, de lo que hizo durante el 6to añoy después. Esperamos que les guste.

**Capítulo 1**

**Vida perfecta**

Un luminoso día de verano. El viento cálido rozaba los árboles, las construcciones y los rostros de los muchos estudiantes que aprovechaban sus últimos días en Hogwarts para jugar al Quidditch o comer sandwiches a la orilla del lago. Sin embargo, no todos los estudiantes estaban interesados en corretear entre el azul perfecto del cielo y el verde moteado del pasto. En las mazmorras, un delicioso Prefecto rubio se refugiaba dentro de su cama, a pesar de ser pasado el medio día.

¿Estaba dormido o despierto? Ni siquiera a él le importaba. En la antesala de la conciencia, alcanzaba a ver la habitación como a través de un vidrio sucio. Le dolía la cabeza de tanto estar acostado, pero Draco en alguna parte sabía que había una muy buena razón para mantenerse dormido. Una pesadilla que resolver, o un asunto real, a quién le importaba, no deseaba estar consciente. Allá afuera le esperaba una aplastante sensación de derrota contra la que no podía luchar, pero dentro del sueño todo estaría bien. Se enredó en los edredones, a pesar del caluroso clima, y se acurrucó entre las almohadas, en un inútil intento de obligar a su organismo a dormir un minuto más.

A medio metro de él, el colchón se hundió significativamente. Vincent, sentado en la orilla de la cama, y Gregory, parado detrás de él, lo miraban preocupados. Gregory jugueteaba con un plato de pudín en la mano.

«¿No comes?» Vincent se inclinó sobre la cama. Su padre fue capturado en el ministerio y no por eso llevaba dos días llorando y durmiendo. Si las cosas ya estaban mal¿para que empeorarlas?

«Eh... Trajimos del comedor... esto» Gregory, por su parte, no entendía nada. Como de costumbre. Sabía que Draco tenía un arsenal de sentimientos que nunca usaba y que tarde o temprano reventaban, aunque nunca se le hubiera ocurrido expresarlo en palabras tan complejas

El rubio giró para darles la espalda, pero irremediablemente lo despertaron. Como una hornilla que es encendida después de mucho tiempo, su cerebro tardó un poco en calentarse. Un segundo de calma, y después, el terror. No podía llorar, porque se le habían acabado las lágrimas de tanto hacerlo. Ojalá fuera una pesadilla de la que pudiera despertar. Lucius estaba en prisión. El fin de su mundo.

La noche en que Umbridge desapareció en el bosque con Potter y Cía fue una noche difícil no solo para el ED. La Patrulla Inquisitorial tenía un herido y un honor dolido, pero igual tarde o temprano iban a volver a la casa Slytherin. Cuando cruzaron la puerta (Crabbe y Goyle venían haciendo bromas respecto a Longbottom), el profesor Snape los esperaba, muy serio, frente a los dormitorios. Despachó a los demás y tuvo una larga conversación con Draco y con Vincent. Tal vez no tan larga, pero al rubio le pareció eterna. Después se metió en la cama... y llevaba dos días dentro de ella. No planeaba levantarse.

«Draco... »

Regularmente los cinco slytherines de quinto año apenas se ocupaban de sus desgracias, pero esto rebasaba cualquier cosa que les hubiera ocurrido. A ser sinceros, los compañeros de Draco no tenían maldita idea de que hacer. Vincent se quedó sentado en la orilla de la cama, mientras Gregory comenzaba a darle dedazos al pudín. Si no se les ocurría otra cosa rápido era momento de hablar con la enfermera.

Blaise Zabini observaba la escena. Sabía que debía ayudar, pero ¿cómo?. Apenas tenía una idea remota de cómo se sentía Draco porque de entrada él no tenía padre. Y en su casa regularmente no se hablaba de sentirse triste o deprimido, se pasaba por alto hasta que el asunto se solucionara solo. En el último de los casos su madre le daba una tarde de compras y un largo baño de burbujas. Pero era difícil llevar a alguien de compras y a tomar un baño si insiste en estacionarse en su cama. Theodore Nott, por su parte, había desaparecido desde tempranas horas. Probablemente también estaba llorando por su propio padre capturado, pero en la biblioteca escondido tras un libro enorme

De algún sitio tras la puerta se escuchó un alboroto. La puerta se abrió de golpe, mientras los slytherins de segundo año gritaban algo así como "¡No puedes entrar, es el dormitorio de hombres!". Pansy se veía muy poco interesada en si se podía o no. Su grupito de nenas venenosas le cuidó la puerta mientras tanto. Con un gesto de su cabeza corrió a Gregory y Vincent del cuarto. Abrió las cortinas de la cama y jaló los edredones para destapar al aletargado residente.

«No puedes pasar ahí el resto del año escolar»

«¿Quieres verme intentándolo?»

Draco trató de atraer los edredones para encontrarse con que Pansy los aventó al otro lado de la habitación y ahora procedía con cuanta almohada encontrara

«Precisamente ¡no quiero verte intentándolo!»

El rubio se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Se mareó con solo alzar la cabeza, y su espalda protestó por el cambio de posición tan repentino. La sed le quemaba la boca. Pansy lo tomó de las manos para hacerlo ponerse en pie.

«Ahora iremos afuera a ver si quedó algo de comer¿de acuerdo?»

«No tengo hambre»

Pansy empezó a hablar y hablar pero la verdad el rubio no seguía la conversación. En general era algo así como "Blah, blah, blah, dignidad, blah, blah, blah, nutrición, blah, blah, blah, Azkabán". Pensaba en ponerle la mano en la boca (como ella le hizo un par de veces a él) cuando de repente, el aspecto de su compañera resultaba sumamente interesante. Se estaba dando cuenta de que la chica ya no se veía como el cachorro de pitbull que ingresó a primer año. ¿Hacía cuanto había dejado de observar¿Qué otras cosas pasó por alto?

Pasó un buen rato antes de que el rubio saliera a la sala común. La sensación de derrota aplastante daba lento paso a una furia fría que nunca había sentido. Blaise insistió en que tomara un baño, Pansy lo obligó a arreglarse y Vincent le ofreció pudín aunque Gregory ya se lo había acabado. Y todo mientras él decidía si estaba deprimido o solo muy dolorido después de tanto tiempo acostado.

En la sala común, los otros slytherins lo miraron como a alguien que acaba de regresar de la enfermería. Algunos leían un periódico, que guardaron de inmediato. Detestaba que lo trataran con lástima. A estas alturas ya todo el mundo mágico sabía de la sentencia de su padre, menos él. Les arrebató el periódico para mirar, pero no se sintió con el coraje, porque leerlo en el Profeta era aceptar que estaba ocurriendo en verdad, que no era un mal sueño o un invento de Snape, sino que su padre pasaría el resto de sus días en Azkabán. Alcanzó a ver que le dedicaban una página completa a los antecedentes de su padre, de repente parecía que todos los amigos y logros de los Malfoy se desvanecían y solo quedaban los errores. La opinión pública hizo su juicio y encontró culpable a toda la estirpe Malfoy, sin nada que su representante más joven pudiera hacer para lavar su apellido. Draco se sentía marioneta en un torbellino. Su propio desabrigo lo enfermaba, enterarse de su impotencia sólo incrementaba la furia fría que lo paralizaba. Por su mente pasaban imágenes disparatadas de sí mismo tomando Azkabán para rescatar a su padre y otras más absurdas aún. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas y de las carcajadas al mismo tiempo.

¿Cómo sobrellevaba Vincent esto? Draco generalmente no pensaba mucho en la poca variedad de reacciones de sus dos "guardaespaldas", pero esta vez le pareció que sería una bendición limitarse intelectualmente para algunos casos. Ahí estaba Crabbe Junior, sentado en el respaldo de un sillón, tratando de resolver uno de esos rompecabezas donde hay que sacar un arito metálico de un artefacto de alambre más complejo, como si todo estuviera bien y su única preocupación fuera encontrar una túnica que los elfos le extraviaron. De seguro ya había leído el periódico. Cierto que había más morbo en relatar la caída de una respetable dinastía de aristócratas que en la de un sencillo matriarcado de granjeros, pero también todos sus antecedentes salieron a la luz.

El regreso de Quien No Debe Nombrarse abarcaba prácticamente todo el periódico. De repente, los ojos de Draco toparon en algo que le ocasionó una punzada detrás de las órbitas. Potter. Uh, uh, la furia fría de hacía rato comenzó a hervir espontáneamente. Una entrevista de la tal Rita "Skeleto" "Skeetler" "Sekleter" o como se llamase la tipa que lo entrevistó en cuarto, narrando con detalles cuanto ocurrió la noche del cementerio. Aunque algo le decía que si quería mantenerse cuerdo más le valía abstenerse, para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba leyéndola. Su padre apenas quiso contarle por la misma razón que le ocultó durante años el contenido de la trampilla en la sala, y ahora se enteraba de toda clase de detalles que tal vez hubiera preferido ignorar.

Al finalizar la lectura le dolía la garganta, poco más que colérico se dirigió junto a la chimenea porque estaba helado y apenas distinguía si era de zozobra o de rabia. ¿Con quién estaba enojado?. ¿Con su padre, con los otros mortífagos, con su Señor Oscuro? No, con Potter. Mocoso idiota. De haberse dejado matar en el momento que era necesario, ahora todo estaría bien. Al menos para los Malfoy y los demás seguidores de El Señor Oscuro. Presentía que no era el único en Hogwarts que quería a Potter bajo tierra. Primero en la lista, Theodore Nott. Su padre andaba en la misma misión que Lucius en el ministerio, y Draco estaba seguro de que también se fue a estacionar en algún rincón solitario porque nadie lo había visto en la sala los últimos dos días. Creía identificar tres nietos de Avery y dos sobrinos de Rookwood que debían andar por alguna parte. Prácticamente todos los grados de la casa tenían un afectado.

Se aferró al periódico como una tabla de salvación, aún sabiendo lo parciales que eran a la hora de dar noticias. Por más que buscó, nada se decía del estado de los prisioneros. Si hubieran sido aurores capturados por los mortífagos, ah, ahí cambia, seguramente tendrían una cobertura amplia de cada uno de sus raspones, pero como solo eran seguidores del Dark Lord, a nadie parecía importarle si les dislocaron un brazo en el proceso. Lucius todavía tenía una quebrada cicatriz en el tobillo, producto de una fractura de tibia expuesta que "curiosa y accidentalmente" coincidió con el interrogatorio de su primer captura. Draco no podía dejar de pensar en que la siguiente vez que lo viera tal vez necesitaría algo más que bastón para caminar normalmente.

Cuando terminó el periódico lo aventó a la chimenea, junto a la que permaneció sentado viéndolo consumirse. Los demás alumnos lo miraron como esperando que dijera algo. Por un lado prefería decirles algo que de verdad sintiera, por otro no deseaba parecer débil.

«Ese Potter debe morir»

Draco se sintió comprendido cuando los otros Slytherines aplaudieron. No necesitaban palabras complicadas para comunicarse, ni eran del tipo de andarse con cursilerías de abrazos y todo eso. La mayoría de ellos estaban involucrados en cierta medida con los mortífagos... como todo el mundo mágico. Hasta los pobretones Weasley estaban emparentados con mortífagos, por más que se dieran baños de pureza.

Algunos de los compañeros de la niña Rookwood de primer año le pidieron que fuera a hablar con ella, aunque no tenía idea de que decirle y con su estado de ánimo actual probablemente la deprimiría más. Pansy se ofreció a ir a cambio de que se aseguraran de que Draco comiera algo. El rubio seguía sin hambre pero con tal de que la Parkinson no empezara otro discurso, aceptó salir con Crabbe y Goyle a buscar cualquier cosa. Reflexionándolo, Draco llegó a la conclusión de que Pansy le caía mejor cuando solo era Caraperro y no Miss Bienhechora de Todos. Nah, pensó Draco, ya le llegaría algún chisme de la Granger o de la Lovegood y sacaría las garras, si no es que inventaba alguno.

Lo siguiente fue confuso. Como si los estuviera esperando afuera de la sala común, Potter estaba en el vestíbulo...

_Malfoy echó un vistazo a su alrededor y luego miró a Harry y dijo en voz baja... (HPOF pagina 874)_

Potter salió por las puertas de roble mientras Vincent y Gregory cargaban el equipaje de la profesora McGonagall. Draco hubiera deseado acompañarlos para criticar luego las habitaciones de la gata pero el profesor de pociones lo retuvo de un hombro. Con una señal de su cabeza le indicó que quería hablar con él en una zona menos traficada..

El despacho de Snape era considerado incluso por los Slytherins como un sitio agriamargo para evitar caer, pero a Draco por alguna razón siempre lo reconfortaba. Una vez encontró a Lucius hablando con Severus en esa misma butaca, así que tal vez fuera un gusto heredado. El profesor sacó de su escritorio una pequeña salamandra rosada, que seguramente decomisó durante su clase con los Hufflepuff. La salamandra trató de correr pero el profesor la sostuvo de la cabecita, y luego la dejó unos segundos en la palma de su mano. La dejó correr y volvió a tomarla de la cabeza, una y otra vez mientras hablaba.

«Draco, permíteme explicarte tu situación actual. Esta salamandra eres tú. Esta mano es Potter. La mano puede dejar que la salamandra forcejee, incluso (auch... estúpida salamandra) que la muerda un poco. ¿Qué crees que pase con la salamandra cuando me aburra?»

Severus apretó sus dedos y la cabeza de la salamandra crujió con un ruidito, dejando al bicho totalmente inmovil. Un poco de sangre salió de su hocico. El rubio no entendió del todo la alusión.

«No entiendo lo que me esta diciendo»

«Potter ahora esta en, digamos, otro nivel. Después de lo del ministerio, Gran Bretaña mágica come de su mano. Dumbledore, el ministerio, la prensa... Hogwarts... En él lejano caso que lograras ganarle, no te aplastaría él sino todos sus fans»

El rubio bajó la cabeza, consciente que de cualquier manera el profesor sabía sus pensamientos. Cierto. Potter era mucho más rápido y más querido por la mayoría. Por otro lado, él tenía un buen apellido y familia y quizá podría...

«No estas entendiendo nada¿verdad, Draco? Prácticamente ya no tienes familia, tu apellido desde esa noche no vale un pepino y si estas a punto de pensar en tus galeones me temo que Gringots también tiene una enorme cámara de los Potter. Será un imbécil pero en este momento es un imbécil más poderoso que tú. No te daré esta explicación de nuevo.» Severus sacó un pañuelo del cajón, limpió sus dedos, envolvió la salamandra y la tiró en la basura.

Alguien tenía que decirlo pero no creyó que fuera de una manera tan directa. Casi lo estaba invitando a esconderse otros dos días, pero no podía hacer eso. Tenía que haber una manera de vengarse, en algún momento encontraría a Potter con la guardia baja. Cuando llegara a la mansión buscaría en los archivos de su padre para ver que hacían sus ancestros en casos similares.

«Ah, lo olvidaba, Narcissa mandó un elfo para avisar que no podrá venir por ti, irás a la finca de los Crabbe hasta que alguien de confianza te lleve a la mansión»

"Alguien de confianza" era la clave que usaban en la familia para referirse a la tía Bellatrix. Cuando Narcissa mandaba a otra persona solo podía significar que estaba en "estado inconveniente". Por algo ni siquiera despachó una lechuza para avisarle y preguntar como estaba. Intentó ocultar ese pensamiento aunque seguramente Severus ya lo sabía de mucho antes. Además, no deseaba ir a la finca de los Crabbe porque también estarían en una especie de luto deforme y el sitio ya bastante lo ponía nervioso. Aunque mejor lo hubiera expresado un puñetazo en la pared, Draco suspiró en señal de resignación. Su vida marchaba por el desagüe, pero si las cosas iban mal, más valía no ir con ellas.

* * *

Cortito pero se van haciendo más largos. Próximo capítulo: Cosecha de ranas. 


	2. Cosecha de Ranas

**Disclaimer: **Me temo que en medio de toda esta ensalada, los únicos míos son los Crabbes, excepto naturalmente Vincent. Lástima.

**Capítulo 2**

**Cosecha de ranas**

**Por: **Vedda

Su última oportunidad de emboscar a Potter. Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, todos segunda generación, se deslizaron por el pasillo junto al baño. Draco alistó su varita. En cuanto ese Potter pasara cerca.

_El ataque habría podido tener éxito de no ser porque, sin darse cuenta, decidieron realizarlo justo delante de un compartimiento repleto de miembros del ED... (OF, página 887)_

«Joven Malfoy¿está bien?»

Por supuesto que no lo estaba. Tras pasar cuatro horas transformado en una babosa gigante nadie podía estarlo. Estúpido Potter. Y más estúpido ED, no se veían tan gallitos la noche que la Brigada les cayó encima. El traqueteo del carruaje lo despertó del todo. Un elfo sostenía una compresa tibia sobre su cara, lo retiro de inmediato. Se desentumió con lentitud y miró a su alrededor.

El paisaje pasaba a los lados de él como una cinta infinita. Pasaron junto a un letrero que decía "Bienvenido a River Ways", y más adelante en una peña habían pintado un cangrejo, señalando con sus tenazas un camino aparentemente abandonado y lleno de polvo, que sin embargo resultó estar perfectamente empedrado. Estaba en el carruaje en que regularmente recogían a Vincent. No tenía las proporciones desmesuradas del de Madam Máxime pero la sala y sus enormes sillones eran cómodos. Frente al suyo, Vincent y su hermano Benedict miraban el paisaje. Años y años de convivencia con los Crabbe lo convencieron que más que tontos eran distraídos por naturaleza, pero esos dos sacando la cabeza por la ventana estaban por desmoronar la teoría.

«Ah... despertaste»

Por cierto, tampoco tenían muy buena conversación. Al rubio le esperaban unas lindas vacaciones en la hacienda de los Crabbe, en River Ways.

«No más ataques a Potter, lo prometo»

Los tres se rieron agriamente, aunque probablemente Benedict no captó del todo el chiste. De cualquier manera, su rostro era muy poco expresivo y hubiera sido difícil saber si se rió o solo hizo un ruido. Cuando era muy pequeño su bisabuelo trató de hacer que le bajaran los dientes más rápido con un hechizo modificado y no hubo medimago que pudiera arreglarle los huesos y recomponer la piel de la cara después, por lo que buena parte de su rostro era del mismo material brillante que la mano de Pettigrew. Ah, claro, como bien sabía Draco, esa familia era propensa a que le pasaran las cosas más horribles. En palabras de Severus, más les valía no aprender nunca a llorar porque si empezaban tenían razones para no acabar nunca. En palabras de Lucius, simplemente hay gente que nació para perder.

Acercándose a la finca, Draco se esforzó en recordar los detalles de la última vez que estuvo ahí. Exceptuando las breves visitas de cortesía con su padre y la pequeña celebración por la admisión en Hogwarts, solo había pasado tiempo en la finca esa aburrida navidad en que sus padres decidieron tomarse una segunda luna de miel en Libia. La tranquilidad venía bien, pero casi llegaba a intoxicarlo. Lo único lejanamente entretenido era mirar desde la ventana a los trolls que trabajaban en los campos de cicuta y mandrágora. Durante mucho tiempo la familia usó inferis para esas labores, pero ahora el ministerio los vigilaba estrechamente. También tuvieron que dejar su pie de cría de colacuernos y su destilador de ajenjo. Pero la familia estaba simplemente tan macerada, tan fundida con las fatalidades, que nada de esto parecía afectarle con profundidad. El asunto se daba por capítulo concluido e inmediatamente intentaban otra cosa. Los trolls resultaron excelentes guardianes nocturnos, los establos de los colacuernos albergaron cómodamente el doble de hipogrifos, y los campos del ajenjo se reformaron en excelentes productores de uva. Cuando el río se desbordó, aprovecharon los estanques para criar truchas, y cuando la finca antigua se incendió, fertilizaron los campos con ceniza. Circulo vicioso: Desgracia mediana desembocaba en éxito grande que desembocaba a su vez en desgracia enorme. Era estúpido pedirle a estas personas que tuvieran sentido de la compasión. Quizá algún día la fatalidad dejaría en paz a la familia y con su laboriosidad llegarían muy lejos, mientras tanto más le valía a Vincent pasar mucho tiempo en la escuela. Benedict solo cursó un año en Hogwarts porque los otros chicos se burlaban de rostro y de su manera de hablar. Ahora estaba casado con una prima segunda, Bridget Crabbe, y a punto de recibir trillizos.

Junto a ellos, en el camino, los campos se extendían tan bien cuidados como jardines. En uno de ellos, un extraño medio de transporte llamó la atención de Draco. A lo lejos parecía algo como un cepillo de cobre, abriendo con sus dientes surcos en la tierra.

«La bisabuela June. Nunca ha dejado de arar»

Draco miró con más atención. Sobre el cepillo-arado, una anciana estaba comodamente sentada en algo parecido a un pequeño trono, lo cual le dio a Draco una idea de las monstruosas dimensiones del arado. El enorme artefacto (bronce, según apreciaba Draco a lo lejos) se deslizaba con la suavidad de un pez, a pesar de estar rompiendo la tierra y las piedras bajo él. La anciana lo dirigía con un movimiento de la varita.

«Nunca nos ha querido decir que hechizo usa para impulsarlo»

Si la mujer era probablemente la única Crabbe que escapaba a la maldita racha de accidentes, algo debía de estar haciendo bien. La anciana no los saludó pero ya debía de haberlos visto. Despareció de inmediato, en una desaparición excelente para ser alguien que jamás había ido a la escuela, mucho menos presentado el examen.

El camino terminaba en una glorieta con una fuente y grandes lechos de flores multicolores, y a su alrededor esponjosas extensiones de pasto. El elfo del carruaje de alguna manera se las arregló para llevar los dos equipajes. En la puerta de la casa principal los esperaba June, la bisabuela de Vincent y matriarca de la familia. En circunstancias normales, a Draco le habría tomado esfuerzo no reir porque la mujer tenía el aspecto de un venerable y anciano chimpancé. Junto a ella, una mujer más joven salió de la casa, sonriendo. Alta, de complexión atlética, cabello negro en una trenza. Bibian Crabbe, tan entera como si fuera uno de los dientes del arado, tallada en bronce, y no una mujer de carne y hueso. Draco deseó de corazón que su propia madre hubiera tomado así el asunto. Recibió a Vincent dándole un abrazo tan fuerte que casi se partió a la mitad. Algo se dijeron al oído. Malfoy se sintió como un intruso viendo la escena. Los demás seguramente andarían en el campo. Después, Bibian también lo abrazó a él, y por fortuna no murió rebanado.

« Entren. Los elfos preparan la cena, y apartamos pastel de carne de la comida para ustedes» Bibian, como algunas veces había comentado Vincent, era el ama de los elfos en la hacienda. Criadora y comandante, inclemente con la vara, temible cazadora de fugitivos... ah, y esposa irreprochable.

Mientras pasaba por el vestíbulo y esquivaba los minotauros de juguete que los primos de Vincent dejaron regados, se preguntaba como la familia entre sus desventuras se daba tiempo de cultivar lechos de flores y apartar pastel de carne para los invitados. Más le intrigaba como seguía creciendo su hacienda si siempre una de sus partes estaba en destrucción.

Benedict salió a arreglar un desperfecto en la fuente. Un rato frente a una bandeja de galletas de hidromiel y siete rebanadas de pastel carne desviaron de la mente de Draco cualquier cavilación. Vincent y él reposaban como cerdos demasiado rellenos en las butacas de la mesa, lanzándose entre ellos los pedacitos que ya no se querían comer. Solo les faltaba Gregory haciendo torres con las galletas.

« ¿Quieres salir? Hay que bajar la merienda»

Caminar sonaba a proeza increíble en ese estado, pero hacía ya tiempo que no paseaba por la hacienda. El olor a tierra y a árboles lo invitaba a intentarlo.

Afuera, a lo lejos, los últimos rayos del sol dejaban ver a los Crabbe retornando del campo, guardando rebaños, cargando las carretas de forraje o leña. Tres muchachas volvían de la labor, cantando. Casi revolvía el estómago. Vivían como si no sintieran, actuaban como si no pensaran. Durante el primer año en Hogwarts, Draco tuvo verdaderos disgustos con Vincent por su total indiferencia ante las desgracias propias y ajenas. De no ser porque Lucius le recalcó tanto lo necesario que era entenderse y cuidar (sí, cuidar) del joven Crabbe, lo habría botado tan rápido como cruzaron la puerta de Slytherin juntos. Por otra parte, había muy poco para escoger un mejor amigo en la casa. Theodore siempre estaba estudiando, lo cual sería tolerable si tan siquiera hiciera el esfuerzo de participar en clase o explicarle a los demás, pero no estudiaba ese tipo de cosas, oh no, muy vulgares para él. Theodore era aprendiz de medimago desde siempre, y ya había atendido partos, oh claro¿como podía rebajarse a estudiar cuidado de creaturas mágicas, si eso no le servía para ser mejor medimago?. Blaise prefería pasar el tiempo seduciendo a las Ravenclaw, dado que ya le había metido manos a todas las Slytherinas, o haciéndole bromas pesadas a quién se pusiera al tiro. Lo cual al principio era gracioso, pero Draco había madurado un poco desde aquellas épocas de primer año. Gregory... era leal, sí, el perro guardián perfecto, la tumba de los secretos, pero no se podía tener una conversación con él. Era incapaz de hilar dos ideas simples consecutivas, y no era una exageración. Así que quedaba Vincent, lo cual frecuentemente equivalía a estar solo dos veces. Algunos días Draco se preguntaba que hubiera ocurrido si aquel día en la tienda de túnicas hubiera escogido mejor sus palabras con ese niño escuálido de pelo negro.

Vincent y Draco caminaron por la finca, hasta un invernadero con forma de domo. Dentro, dos de las Crabbe limpiaban con hechizos una compostera.

«Este año tampoco funcionó¿verdad?»

«Casi...»

Los Crabbe llevaban décadas tratando de propagar una peculiar variedad de rosas plateadas, de las cuales solo se conocía un ejemplar bicentenario. Aunque ellos mismos ya no estaban seguros del porqué.

«Draco...»Vincent parecía incomodo por no poder poner en orden sus ideas «¿Habló con ustedes el señor Oscuro?»

«He estado contigo todo el tiempo, bien sabes que no. No sé si Narcissa...» Frase cortada. Narcissa en ese momento ni siquiera estaría en condiciones de responder de sí misma. «¿Habló con ustedes?»

«Mi madre dice que...» De repente, los ojos de Vincent brillaron, como cuando en clases se arrebataba en una idea nueva, en un concepto dificil que acababa de entender. Por su cara pasó un leve rictus de asombro y de algo que regularmente no reflejaba ¿Miedo¿Dolor¿Asco? Pero se recompuso inmediatamente «No, olvídalo»

Caminaron otro rato, viendo las construcciones de la hacienda. Una ensalada de ruinas incendiadas y edificios nuevos. Bajaron a la cava, lo único que quedó de la hacienda antigua. Un laberinto de sótanos, con corredores y corredores de botellas reposando. Muchas salas llevaban cerradas décadas, en espera de dar un poco de sí a los vivientes afuera.

Se hacía tarde, y volvieron al comedor. Draco sentía que la merienda seguía atravesada en su estómago, a pesar de la larga caminata. Poco a poco la familia llegó del campo, y con "familia" se entendían hasta primos terceros. Por cualquier lado todos estaban emparentados, solían planificar los casamientos de modo que no tuvieran que dividir nunca la hacienda. Oponerse al matrimonio significaba ser expulsado de la hacienda y la herencia, pero eso solo había ocurrido una vez, cuando Irma Crabbe se casó con Polux Black. Era sorprendente que solo uno de ellos se hubiera enrolado en la gente de Voldemort porque la verdad se parecían mucho entre ellos: mismos modales torpes, mismos brazos de gorila, mismo grado de distracción congénita.

Los niños más pequeños estaban encantados de tener a alguien nuevo a la vista desde que entraron. Algunas señoritas pusieron sus ojos sobre el invitado, pero les pareció un bocadillo demasiado magro para sus paladares. Luego vinieron los inevitables saludos y la sensación de una pálida ausencia, que no acababa de ser, como si el padre de Vincent solo hubiera salido de caza el fin de semana. Para ser una familia a la que no le afectaban las penas se veían algo confundidos. Pasaron a un comedor enorme (normal, no los austeros tablones de Hogwarts), iluminado solo por dos magníficas chimeneas, y aunque Draco ya estaba lleno le pareció falta de refinamiento rehusarse a compartir la mesa la primer noche. Eso no era una mesa de familia, ahí podía sentarse todo un pueblo. Apenas cruzaron palabras durante la cena, y sinceramente el rubio hubiera deseado tener un escudo para no correr el riesgo de perder un brazo. Los elfos de la casa pasaban con unas charolas del tamaño de camas matrimoniales, sin darse abasto jamás.

«Hey, Draco, toma aunque sea un poco del guiso de jabalí»

«No, gracias, he comido pastel y estoy tan lleno que...» De acuerdo, no usaba sus modales muy a menudo y ni siquiera estaba seguro de necesitarlos en la finca.

«Anda» Benedict le extendió una canasta con confites de menta

«Ve que flaco estás, creo que en Hogwarts no les dan suficiente comida» Intervino Bridget, la esposa de Benedict y cuñada de Vincent «Le he dicho mucho a Vincent que se esta desperdiciando en la escuela, debería venir a trabajar todo el año» El aludido se hundió un poco en su asiento, escondiéndose atrás de un colosal pastel de chocolate.

«Ayudaría con los trolls» O algo así sentenció Benedict mientras le daba fin a unas alitas de pollo. Para alguien sin formaciones óseas en la cara, sus modales a la mesa eran exquisitos, pero para cualquier otra persona serían inaceptables. Narcissa ya le habría dado un manotazo.

« Desde que el ministerio hizo redadas contra Inferis el año pasado, las otras granjas nos compran trolls por docenas. Son mejor negocio que los colacuernos» Agregó la bisabuela, que enfriaba con un hechizo una taza de avena demasiado caliente para alguno de sus tataranietos.

«¿Ahora los crían?» Draco no entendía como gente tan propensa a las desgracias se arriesgaba a trabajar con animales de ese tamaño.

«Con paciencia, hasta las más difíciles bestias son domesticables, Draco» Puntualizó Bridget mientras abrazaba a Benedict. No pareció molestarle la comparación.

Vincent fue requerido para traer leña, de tal modo que al terminar la cena Draco se encontraba solo en medio de una multitud. A veces se preguntaba que tanto perdió naciendo en una familia reducida. Los primos y sobrinos lejanos de su amigo correteaban bajo la mesa. ¿Qué se sentiría tener a la mano a tantas personas parecidas a él?. Sabía que la mayoría no recibieron carta de Hogwarts, y de hecho los niños estudiaban solo durante el invierno porque el resto del año trabajaban como abejas con los adultos, pero se les permitía usar la varita desde que podían sostenerla. Con tantas personas en el mismo lugar, el ministerio no se daba a la tarea de averiguar quién hizo el hechizo. De manera que al llegar a Hogwarts Vincent sabía ya muchos hechizos útiles en la hacienda pero algo simples para la escuela.

Draco fue conducido inmediatamente a la habitación de los huéspedes. En la pequeña colmena cada cosa tenía un sitio, pero los niños se criaban todos juntos, de modo que Draco agradeció una habitación para él solo esta vez. La recámara olía a encerrado, señal de que hacía años no se usaba. Afuera llovía y el aire hacía de las suyas entre los árboles, pero dentro los edredones eran cómodos y tibios. También se distinguía afuera otro ruido familiar pero inidentificable. El rubio se preguntó que harían con un Crabbe menos. Suponía que ese verano Vincent cubriría a su padre, y agradeció que en el ministerio no se acostumbraran esas cosas. Dio varias vueltas a la cama antes de entender que esa noche no iba a poder dormir. Su cabeza tenía mucho que decirle ahora que estaban a solas.

_Pidió a los elfos que prepararan el desayuno para tomarlo afuera y se puso la túnica azul que tanto le gustaba. Ese domingo en la mañana se le antojaba para volar en los jardines y un día de campo, sin embargo cuando llegó a la puerta se encontró un día soleado pero airoso y frío. Hasta el hechizo que mantenía los jardines verdes en invierno parecía apagarse. Tomó su picnic en el vestíbulo. A apenas medio metro del suelo, voló por los pasillos y las escaleras, era tan pequeño que apenas rozaba la alfombra con los pies. No querían comprarle una escoba de niño grande por lo mismo. Noole, su niñera, corría atrás de él advirtiéndole que se iba a caer, la perdió en la biblioteca. _

_Notó que si se acercaba a las paredes podía elevarse un poco más. Esquivó el retrato del abuelo Abraxas, y el retrato le gritó mil improperios. Pegado al palo de la escoba, tomaba las vueltas tan cerradas que casi quedaba de cabeza, y se propuso hacer un rizo completo. Y otro, y otro más, también uno bajando las escaleras y otro por el recibidor. No pudo enderezarse para el comedor. La pata de la mesa. No, no, las sillas. Las otras patas de la mesa... Pum, golpe en la frente y la mesa se vino abajo. Quería sobarse la frente pero estaba bien atrapado debajo de la enorme tabla. El palo de la escoba se quebró y las astillas le lastimaban las manos. _

_Algo húmedo rodó por sus mejillas y no eran solo lágrimas. Dolía mucho. Algo se movía arriba. Un hechizo elevó la mesa y su padre lo miraba desde arriba, bastante molesto. Draco deseó que mejor dejara la tabla donde estaba y a que a él lo olvidara ahí hasta que se le enfriara el enojo pero Lucius lo levantó con el brazo del tatuaje mientras con el otro sostenía la varita. Noole lo miraba desde el suelo, lo señalaba a él y luego a los restos del comedor mientras se daba golpes en la cabeza. Iba a haber azotes. Se sofocaba de tanto llorar. Su padre dejó caer la mesa y lo sentó sobre la única silla sobreviviente. Cinco o seis hechizos para volver al comedor a la normalidad, y dos más para curarlo a él. _

_«Draco. ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?»_

_«Ninguno» Respondió en cuanto logró tomar aire._

_«¿Y cuantos hermanos tengo yo?»_

_«Ninguno»_

_«¿Entonces cuantos Malfoy van a quedar si te estrellas?»_

_«Solo tú» Concluyó luego de reflexionarlo «Y el abuelo en el retrato. ¿Yo también voy a tener retrato?»_

_«No lo averigues» Finalizó Lucius, mientras subía las escaleras con su hijo._

Sospechaba que los azotes que no recibió él fueron la causa de que Noole no volviera a verse jamás por la mansión. De hecho, por razones similares tuvo demasiadas elfinas niñeras que no duraban mucho. ¿Su padre lo hubiera cuidado igual de no ser el único? Se imaginaba una finca llena de Malfoys, tan caprichosos y rubios como distraídos y robustos eran los Crabbe. Un remanente del paraíso, o un pasaje del infierno, pero un sitio interesante para crecer.

La puerta de la habitación de huéspedes se abrió de repente, descubriendo un alarmado Crabbe en pijama.

«Problemas. Todos abajo» Masculló Vincent y se dirigió a la siguiente puerta. Draco se enfundó rápidamente en su túnica, seguro de que estaba a punto de verse involucrado en alguna de las desgracias de los Crabbe.

¿Qué rayos era ese otro ruido¿Violines¿Algo rechinando? No, ranas. Por cientos, sobre el suelo y los muebles, cubriendo toda superficie horizontal. Era como si las paredes croaran. Ranas, y la familia Crabbe corriendo de un lugar a otro mientras la matriarca repartía órdenes a diestra y siniestra.

« Elfos a la cava, que ninguna rana toque el vino. Tamara, a los establos y asegurate de que los hipogrifos estén bien. Bernardine, escoge seis de tus primos y lleven a los trolls a defender los estanques o no quedará nada. ¡Benedict, los barriles¡Muévanse, muévanse, muévanse!»

La gente corría por el primer piso. Algunos usaban hechizos convocatorios para movilizar a las ranas, otros a base de Wingardum las sacaban por las ventanas o por la puerta. Los más pequeños simplemente las capturaban, inútil porque entraban por todas partes, y afuera era peor, porque parecían subir desde el río. Al fin llegó Benedict con barriles, donde June dio indicaciones para separarlas por especies. Draco no entendía para qué si de todas maneras el asunto no parecía acabarse nunca pero por cada barril que llenaban Benedict traía diez más. Ranas, Crabbes, hechizos volando y más ranas. A momentos Draco se sorprendía de recordar que había pasado temporadas de su vida sin ver una rana. Para el amanecer ya no se sentía en sus cabales y comenzaba a temer que al capturarlo lo pusieran en uno de los barriles como especie aparte siendo que debía ir con las otras ranas pardas. El pandemónium terminó mucho después del mediodía, cuando toda la explanada junto a la casa estaba cubierta de barriles repletos de ranas croantes, verdes y resbalosas. Uno que otro troll deambulaba entre los barriles, comiéndose a las que quedaron muertas en el suelo y a las fugitivas.

Agotado, Draco fué a acostarse junto a Vincent en el pasto alrededor de la glorieta de la fuente, sin energía para subir de nuevo a la recámara y preguntándose para qué demonios querría la bisabuela tantas ranas y porque en cuanto estuvieron listos los barriles salió por polvos flu a Nockturn Alley. La calma después de la tormenta le pareció incluso ilógica, hiriente. ¿Porque tuvo que ocurrir algo justo cuando él estaba de visita? El ruido de las ranas era impresionante. De alguna parte Vincent sacó panqueques de centeno y una cantimplora con jugo de ciruela, que Draco saboreó como si fueran langosta y vino blanco. Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre y prefería no pensar en las ojeras que debían estar creciendo en su cara.

Al rato se quedó dormido, y soñó que todavía estaba cazando las ranas. Se maldijo por no descansar ni dormido pero no hizo nada por despertar. Ahora sí tenía razones para dormir dos días, y de buena gana los hubiera pasado en el esponjado pasto, pero June llegó y como capitán de ejército pasó lista a sus descendientes. Draco comenzaba a entender como era que la hacienda se mantenía en pie. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había visto a un hombre dando órdenes en la hacienda, y de las mujeres casi siempre era June. Eso explicaba parcialmente porque Crabbe obedecía mejor a la profesora McGonagall que a cualquier otra. Una de las hijas, de la cual para variar Draco no sabía el nombre, les dió a todos un breve reporte de los daños.

«Se perdieron los estanques de langostinos y truchas, pero los hipogrifos y los trolls están sanos y recién alimentados. Todavía hay algunas ranas en los campos de mandrágora, Tamara y los trolls de los arados se están encargando» Se escuchó un murmullo general de aprobación. June hizo una señal para que todos guardaran silencio

«Lo mejor, el barril de ojos de rana está costando novecientos quince galeones en Nockturn y el de hígados cuatrocientos ocho en Diagon. Prepararemos las ancas ahumadas para venderlas y el resto nos permitirá alimentar a los hipogrifos por tres meses»

Por alguna razón a Draco no le extrañó ni un poco cuando las mesas del comedor aparecieron en plena explanada y todos se sentaron a descuartizar ranas, como si fuera uno de los negocios regulares de la hacienda y toda la vida hubieran estado haciéndolo. Se sentía al borde del colapso por agotamiento pero quería ver en que terminaba el asunto. Muy pronto se encontró a sí mismo sacándole los ojos a una rana con una cucharita diminuta, y luego a cientos más. Era fácil, casi podría hacerlo dormido. Agarrar la rana del montón, hundir la cuchara, girarla, aventar el ojo al barril, repetir la operación con el otro ojo, aventar la rana al montón siguiente. Lamentaba mucho la suerte de las pobres criaturas que llegaban vivas todavía a su montón, pero igual se divirtió con una de ellas que tenía en la frente una mancha lejanamente parecida a un rayo. Incluso consiguió una rojiza y otra con una enorme boca y onditas cafés en la cabeza para que le hicieran compañía. Ya buscaba otra de ojos rasgados para que fuera la novia de la del rayo cuando sintió una mano en su hombro:

«Es una lástima que un talento así se desperdicie con ranas cuando podría ponerse al servicio del Señor Oscuro»

Tía Bellatrix sonreía sombríamente. Sabía que era ella, aunque era la primera vez que la veía en persona. Como se fugó después de las vacaciones de Navidad, no tuvo oportunidad de verla. Sus recuerdos más lejanos no abarcaban hasta antes de la captura. Eran prácticamente extraños. Le dio la impresión de una limosnera con modales de aristócrata. Lucía mucho mejor que en la fotografía del periódico y terriblemente deteriorada si se le comparaba con la Bellatrix del album familiar que su madre le mostraba de pequeño. Bellatrix llevaba rato observando a Draco, tomó a la rana del rayo de una patita y la contempló, medio muerta y torturada.

"Quién sabe, tal vez tengas la oportunidad de atormentar al verdadero en los meses siguientes"

Los dos se rieron por lo bajo. Hacía poco tiempo que los dos vieron el rostro de Potter, demasiado poco para celebrar más. La broma de cualquier manera rompió el hielo. June le pidió a Bellatrix un momento para hablar retiradas y mientras tanto Draco se despidió de Vincent.

"Escribiré. No sé como voy a pasar las vacaciones solo en la mansión"

"Responderé. No sé como voy a pasar las vacaciones tan acompañado en la hacienda"

El elfo que lo atendía en el carruaje llegó con las maletas de Draco. Sin perder el tiempo Bellatrix echó el último vistazo al matadero de ranas a su alrededor y desapareció con su sobrino, para reaparecer en la mansión Malfoy. Draco recorrió los pasillos como si esperara que Lucius saliera de cualquier habitación, mientras miraba todo como si hiciera una eternidad que no estaba ahí. Era extraño, como si faltara parte del techo o hubiera un enorme boquete en la pared que dejara pasar el frío, pero la mansión no le parecía tan acogedora como antes. En el cuarto de huéspedes se encontró con que tía Bellatrix estaba instalada para quedarse unos días. Sus únicas pertenencias, un par de túnicas y un vestido, se extendían sobre la cama. En el suyo propio ordenó a su elfo que le preparara una tina caliente y después se alistó para cenar. Esperaba ver a su madre pronto. Esa mujer que ahora reconocía como tía lo intimidaba un poco.

No había rastro de Narcissa, pero igual Draco y Bellatrix se sentaron a cenar. Hablaron muy poco, de Hogwarts y frivolidades así. Por más que se esforzaron, luego de catorce años de ausencia, los temas en común se reducían a cero. Los elfos habían preparado soufflé ligero, ensalada de espinacas y un postre de fruta en almíbar, todo servido en pequeños cuencos de plata. Mientras hundía su tenedor en el soufflé, Draco se preguntó que estarían cenando en River Ways, en Spinners End... y en Azkabán

* * *

**¡Servido¿Porque poner a los Crabbes? Porque si la familia del mejor amigo de Harry es interesante, la del mejor amigo de Draco no puede quedarse atrás. Y además, porque me siento muy feliz haciéndole la vida miserable a grupos grandes de personajes. Gracias por sus reviews, como siempre, respuesta en rrs. En el siguiente capítulo: Molbo  
**

**  
**


	3. Molbo

**Disclaimer:**Ya quisiera queDraco fuera mio.

**Capítulo 3**

**Molbo**

**Por: **Annie

Antes de abrir los ojos y despertarse del todo, su mente lo llevaba por diferentes escenas que a veces tenían sentido. Cuando hubo abierto los ojos tardó unos instantes en recordar su actual paradero: su casa, su habitación, su cama. Por alguna razón ese pronombre posesivo no funcionaba en la oración.

Se desplazó a un lado abandonando el hueco cálido en el que había dormido y por momentos recordó su larga estadía en la cama de Hogwarts y cómo Pansy lo había sacado de allí... ¿había pasado acaso otra cosa además de eso ese día? No lo recordaba.

Salió de las sábanas cuando un elfo ingresaba.

«Joven Malfoy, su madre lo espera en el comedor para desayunar»

El anuncio lo tomó por sorpresa, tenía deseos de ver a su madre pero se había autoconvencido de que probablemente ella no quisiera ver a nadie. Así sorprendido se vistió apresuradamente y bajó.

Narcissa estaba sentada al final de la larga mesa mirando al vacío con ojos cristalinos como si hubiera bebido demasiado, que de hecho, así había sido. Draco recorrió la distancia de la puerta a la silla de su madre casi corriendo, aún así la distancia le pareció enorme.

«Buenos días, madre»

Estaba aliviado de verla, sin embargo algo extraño pasaba. Narcissa no lo miraba, ni siquiera parecía que notara su presencia. Draco tragó saliva ruidosamente.

«¿Madre?»

La mujer giró la cara a su hijo. Estaba demacrada, se notaba que había dormido mal el ultimo tiempo, su piel ya no era tersa y brillante como solía y sus ojos, ahora que los veía de cerca, habían perdido toda la vitalidad.

«Buenos días, hijo ¿Cómo fue tu viaje?»

Draco tardó en responder "bien gracias". El aspecto de su madre, que por momentos le recordaba al de la profesora Trelawney, lo había shokeado. Ya no era la mujer que lo había despedido el año pasado, esa con ímpetu y fortaleza, esa que trabajaba junto a su marido a las órdenes del Lord poniendo en riesgo su pellejo por una causa justa. Ahora era una sombra, un costal vacío. Decadencia. Desesperación

Sin embargo no parecía haber perdido sus cabales del todo. Aún mantenía sus ideales y su fidelidad al Lord, probablemente por ser aquello que ocupaba el lugar más importante en su mente.

«Esta tarde no estaré en casa. Reservé un turno en el salón de belleza, debo verme bien para... los asuntos del Lord»

Declaró Narcissa interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Draco. Él asintió silenciosamente, no estaba de ánimo para inmiscuirse en los "asuntos del Lord".

El resto del día pasó con una lentitud exagerada. Draco había subido a su dormitorio después de desayunar y pretendía no salir de allí hasta que no fuera hora de almorzar, pero después de haber consultado el reloj una treintena de veces sin que las agujas parecieran moverse y de haber tratado de dormitar sin éxito alguno, se levantó de la cama y salió a los jardines.

No encontró ni a su madre ni a su tía en el recorrido. Estaba solo. Solo para poner en orden todos sus pensamientos, ya sin sus compañeros de Slytherin tratando de reanimarlo, ni rodeado de Crabbes que lo distrajeran con sus desgracias. Solo para planear qué hacer de su vida de ahora en adelante.

Encontró una sombra bajo un nogal del extenso parque de la mansión y se sentó allí dejando que la brisa de principios de verano lo acariciara. Se sintió tranquilo por un instante, pero su memoria lo traicionó al recordar las cosas que le habían sucedido en el último tiempo.

Su padre estaba en Azkaban, su madre estaba demasiado desequilibrada emocionalmente, y su apellido era mirado con desprecio por la mayoría de la comunidad mágica. Sin contar que debía incorporar a una total desconocida a su círculo familiar.Su mansión, sus casas en diferentes lugares del mundo, su abultada cuenta en Gringoots... todo aquello era una ficción. Estaba, pero no servía para nada.

¿Cómo levantaría todo ese desastre él solo? Tía Bellatrix ya le había dado una solución: unirse al Lord Oscuro, ser parte de su ejército. Era lo que debía hacer, esta vez Voldemort no fallaría, derrotaría a sus enemigos y eso significaría que los Malfoy volverían a la gloria.

No había opción.

Narcissa y Bellatrix no aparecieron hasta entrada la noche, encapuchadas y levemente molestas la una con la otra. Draco bajó al hall apenas las oyó entrar.

«¡Draco¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? Ve a tu cama» Le ordenó Narcissa incómoda mientras se pasaba un pañuelo por los ojos esperando que su hijo no hubiera notado que lloraba.

«¿Qué ha pasado?» preguntó Draco haciendo caso omiso a su madre.

«Nada que debas saber» el chico miró a su tía mientras se sacaba la capa de viaje y la colgaba. «Ahora ve a la cama como tu madre lo ordenó»

Draco se quedó parado al pie de la escalera mientras su madre y su tía ingresaban al comedor con sobrada intención de hablar sobre lo que habían estado haciendo durante todo el día. En otro caso hubiera pegado la oreja a la puerta para saber, pero sentía que esas niñadas habían quedado en un pasado demasiado lejano al que ya no pertenecía. En cambio subió a su cuarto a terminar con las cartas que estaba escribiendo, ya había terminado con la de Pansy. Había decidido no contarle nada sobre su pretensión de unirse a las filas de Lord Voldemort luego de ese último día en Hogwarts en que la chica parecía haberse vuelto una hermana de la caridad, tampoco se lo diría a Gregory o Vincent. Eso era asunto suyo.

* * *

Lo último que recordaba era que se había acostado en su cama y que inmediatamente había quedado dormido, envuelto en un sueño pesado y oscuro. Ahora estaba sobre el piso helado de una habitación cuadrada con el techo tan alto que ni siquiera se distinguía. Una luz amarillenta y vacilante apenas se filtraba por la ventana condenada detrás suyo, el ruido de hierro y cadenas era lo único que invadía completamente la habitación.

No quiso preguntarse dónde estaba, se sentía tremendamente cansado y con todos sus músculos entumecidos por el frío, o tal vez le habían dado una buena paliza. Cerró los ojos con la mente completamente vacía, pero segundos después los abrió al sentir el movimiento de los goznes de la puerta.

Giró la cabeza para ver mejor, pero la luz en contra no le dejó distinguir a quien ahora lo arrastraba a la salida, en el camino comprendió que no estaba solo allí adentro cuando su cuerpo rozó con el de otros. Una vez afuera lo sentó contra una pared y lo zarandeó para despertarlo.

«Arriba niñato, la hora de dormir acabó. Al menos sobreviviste al primer día.»

El extraño lo dejó allí contemplando el lugar. Era un enorme espacio circular de unos dos kilómetros de diámetro con puertas en todo el perímetro por las cuales entraba y salía gente vestida de negro, a través de la más cercana a él pudo observar a cinco trolls trabajando controlados por algunos magos.

La luz del lugar no era natural sino proveniente de antorchas mágicas con fuego rojo y amarillo que hacía que todo el lugar se pareciera a un gigantesco hormiguero humano. Draco pensó que estarían bajo tierra.

«¿Qué tal tu primera noche?» la voz de Bellatrix hizo que el rubio dejara de divagar sobre el lugar y mirara hacia arriba.

«¿Qué demonios es todo esto?» preguntó con voz arenosa mientras tomaba la mano de su tía para levantarse.

«Esto, es el lugar donde vivirás y te entrenaras durante el próximo mes.» informó Bellatrix mientras se ponía en marcha «Esto es Molbo»

«Bonito nombre» ironizó Draco mientras se esforzaba por seguir el ritmo de su tía a pesar del dolor, el mareo y unas recientes ganas de vomitar «¿Cómo es que llegué aquí?»

«Todos los aspirantes a mortífagos llegan de la misma manera. Durante la noche son raptados de sus casas y sometidos a pruebas físicas por medio de hechizos para ver si resisten. Muchos mueren la primera noche, al parecer fuiste fuerte» la voz de Bellatrix sonaba orgullosa.

Draco entendía ahora el porqué de su malestar. Sin embargo aún le quedaban muchas preguntas por hacer.

«¿Qué es este lugar?»

«Es una ciudad-fortaleza, aún esta en construcción» Bellatrix señaló a un grupo de bestias que con mazas y picos destruían buena parte de la pared rocosa como si nada «No puedo decirte el paradero exacto, pero pronto lo sabrás. Algunas familias de mortífagos ya se instalaron aquí, tu tienes tu propio lugar para alojarte, si embargo la función específica de este lugar es entrenar nueva gente. Hemos tenido muchas bajas durante el primer período e incluso luego de la desaparición del Señor Oscuro, sin embargo es alentador la cantidad de aspirantes que tenemos.» Bellatrix se paró frente a una de las puertas. Era diferente a todas las demás ya que no era de madera sino de metal y estaba flanqueada por dos guardias que al verlos les abrieron paso.

«¿Y cuándo comenzaré a entrenar?» preguntó Draco más animado con la nueva perspectiva.

«Todo a su tiempo, querido sobrino. Antes debes saber muchas cosas, pero no me corresponde a mi decírtelas»

La mujer dejó de caminar y Draco prestó atención al cambio de ámbito. Estaba en un cuarto circular de mármol gris, la luz era ahora un poco más blanca. Frente a él un sillón tapizado con terciopelo verde se alzaba en un pedestal de cuatro escalones donde una serpiente retozaba. El rubio miró hacia atrás y descubrió que Bellatrix había retrocedido hasta colocarse junto a otras personas en semicírculo.

«Draco Malfoy. Bienvenido a Molbo»

No necesitó voltearse para saber a quién pertenecía esa voz serpentosa aunque nunca la hubiera escuchado antes. Lord Voldemort estaba ahora sentado en el sillón, sus ojos rojos lo escudriñaron sin reparo y luego se dirigieron a la serpiente que había abandonado su lagar en el suelo para subir hasta el respaldo mientras siseaba. Todos los mortífagos allí presentes le hicieron una reverencia, Draco vaciló antes de hacerla.

«Lamento lo de tu padre» continuó desde su aposento «pero no te preocupes, tendrá una estadía muy corta en Azkaban.» el rubio sonrió «Estas aquí por una simple razón. Eres el único aspirante con las condiciones suficientes para llevar a cabo una misión de vital importancia para mí»

«Mi Señor sabe que estoy para servirlo» aseguró Draco con un repentino arrebato de orgullo.

«No esperaba menos de un Malfoy» rió Voldemort y dejó su asiento para dirigirse al chico. La túnica negra que llevaba parecía flotar a su alrededor. «Hay algo que molesta en mis planes de matar a Potter, algo que sólo se puede resolver de una manera. Ese algo tiene nombre y apellido: Albus Dumbledore» Voldemort se detuvo frente a Draco y respiró profundamente «Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, la escuela donde tu aún asistes» el chico clavó la mirada en la del Señor Oscuro pero pronto la desvió «Como todos sabemos Hogwarts esta protegida ahora más que nunca, pero siempre hay una grieta en la manzana por donde entra el gusano. Y encontramos esa grieta, pero necesitamos alguien de adentro que nos ayude, alguien que no sea susceptible a sospechas. Y allí es donde entras tu, tus entrenadores ya te dirán qué hacer» Voldemort volvió a detenerse frente al chico. «Sin embargo, antes de que nadie de nosotros ingrese a Hogwarts, debes encargarte de Dumbledore. Debes matarlo»

Draco volvió a sonreír satisfecho y confiado. Le habían asignado una misión muy importante, tal vez la más importante de todas y lo haría con gusto sólo por saber que eso acortaría más la vida de Potter.

Esa mañana comenzaba su entrenamiento, Bellatrix había pasado por él y lo había conducido a una de las tantas puertas de la sala principal. Siete personas más aguardaban allí, cada una junto a alguien mayor que los acompañaba como una especie de padrino.

La señora Rockwood estaba con su hijo, un muchacho alto y rubio de facciones cuadradas, había también tres chicas unos años mayores que él, Marcus Flint con una mujer que parecía ser su madre y dos chicos más que no conocía en absoluto.

La puerta por donde habían entrado chirrió y todos se voltearon a ver quién ingresaba.

«Buenos días. Para quienes no me conocen mi nombre es Severus Snape. Estoy aquí para ser su entrenador en el uso de las Artes Oscuras. Conmigo aprenderán a utilizar muchos maleficios incluyendo... los imperdonables» el profesor miró fijamente a Draco unos instantes y continuó con su discurso «Ustedes ocho han sido designados como la sección Adama. Esta sección es la más exigente de todas, el último de los niveles de entrenamiento, si están aquí es porque realmente lo merecen, espero que me lo demuestren.» Snape hizo una pausa y se dirigió a los mayores poniendo especial detenimiento en Bellatrix que lo miraba fastidiada. «Tutores de entrenamiento, ustedes son los encargados de que cada uno de ellos "haga sus deberes". Ahora les voy a pedir que me dejen solo con estos niños para que los convierta en hombres y mujeres al servicio del Señor Oscuro».

Cuando los tutores se hubieron ido, Snape comenzó con la clase.

«A excepción de los señores Van Doren y Gecheff que terminaron recientemente sus estudios en Durmstrang» Snape señaló a los muchachos que Draco no conocía «el resto tiene una pésima base en lo que concierne a la utilización de maleficios no verbales. A eso nos dedicaremos hoy»

No hubo más discursos de Snape el resto de la hora y media que pasaron torturando ratas con hechizos silenciosos. Al finalizar la sala entera estaba cubierta de cuerpos de roedores, algunos aún se movían sólo por el reflejo de sus nervios. Draco pensó que si alguien no juntaba todo eso mañana el salón apestaría.

Snape dio unas ultimas recomendaciones y despachó a todos pero retuvo a Draco, al rubio se le hizo un nudo en el estómago pensando que tendría que ser él el que limpie... esta bien, el hechizo le había costado al principio, pero no era...

«Supe que el Señor Oscuro ya habló contigo ¿Cómo te sientes con eso?»

«Excelente, señor. El Lord me ha confiado su misión más importante, eso habla de cómo me considera» Draco estaba erguido de orgullo y esperaba que su profesor lo felicitara y ayudara en su empresa.

«Es una misión importante, sin dudas, pero también muy peligrosa ¿sientes que podrás con ella _solo_?»

Los hombros del rubio se cayeron y miró a Snape sin comprender ¿acaso insinuaba que no podría él solo con la muerte de Dumbledore¿Pensaba que no tenía agallas para matar a un viejo idiota?

«El Señor Oscuro confía en mi ¿por qué usted no?» Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera pensar en algo mejor que decir.

«Por supuesto que confío en ti, Draco. Es sólo que he visto tu comportamiento el último tiempo en Hogwarts. Al enterarte lo de tu padre te recluiste en tu habitación sin comer ni beber, lejos de tus amigos, cargaste con todo eso tu solo, no permitiste que nadie te ayudara y eso no fue bueno. Esto que debes hacer ahora se tu fue encomendado sólo a ti, pero eso no quiere decir que lo hagas solo» Draco pensó que tal vez Snape tenía razón, necesitaría algo de apoyo y sabía en quién podía confiar. «Te veré luego del almuerzo para seguir con el entrenamiento y tendremos una reunión especial antes de la cena para explicarte cómo entraremos a Hogwarts. Puedes irte.»

El chico tomó sus cosas y estaba saliendo cuando Snape le habló por última vez

«Draco... ¿no estas haciendo esto sólo porque tu padre está en Azkaban por culpa de Potter¿no es así? Porque la ira no es un buen condimento para esta misión.»

El rubio no hizo nada, ni siquiera frenó, pero la pregunta quedó dándole vueltas en la cabeza todo el día.

El entrenamiento de la tarde fue doblemente duro que el de la mañana y para la cena lo único que deseaba Draco era su cama. En la reunión sobre las explicaciones de qué debía hacer no sólo estaba presente Snape sino también el mismo Lord Voldemort, ambos se encargaron de enseñarle paso por paso cómo actuar para poder abrir por unos momentos un portal para que los mortífagos pudieran aparecerse dentro de Hogwarts sin peligro a morir en el intento. El plan era tan sencillo que por momentos parecía imposible que a Dumbledore se le hubiera pasado esa zona en el campo antiapariciones de Hogwarts.

«Por hoy ha sido suficiente» siseó Voldemort mientras con la varita hacía que los planos de Hogwarts se enrollaran y colocaran en las estanterías «La próxima reunión será la semana que viene... y esperamos que para ese día tengas algunas ideas para eliminar a Dumbledore»

Draco se mostró sorprendido.

«Pensé que ustedes me orientarían en eso, Señor»

Voldemort lo miró intensamente mientras su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa.

«Querido muchacho... ese asunto es de tu completa responsabilidad. Ningún mortífago al que se le es encomendada una misión pregunta cómo debe hacerla.»

«Pero, Señor, aún no soy un mortífago» por segunda vez en el día su contención verbal no había funcionado. La cara de Draco se tiñó violentamente de rojo, sin embargo sentía que su petición era justa.

«Eso... se resolverá muy pronto» Voldemort pasó su mano por la mejilla de Draco haciendo que el rubio sintiera que sus rodillas se aflojaban, pero se mantuvo en pie.

Significaba que pronto recibiría su marca en el brazo. Significaba que llevaría con él un secreto, un poder... tendría esa satisfacción orgásmica y perversa de saber algo que los demás no. Significaba que estaría al mismo nivel que muchos, significaba entonces, que dejaría en el nivel inferior a muchos otros.

Llegó a su habitación cansado pero feliz frente a lo que le esperaba. Tomo un baño rápido y se metió en la cama, el anuncio de que se convertiría en mortífago tapaba todo lo que ese día hubiese sido malo. Tapaba incluso el enterarse que debía planear el asesinato solo.

Inmediatamente se quedó dormido y comenzó a soñar. Estaba en Hogwarts de vuelta y mostraba su marca, todos lo aplaudían y lo llevaban en hombros hasta que apareció Dumbledore... el director lo miraba severamente, entonces Draco hizo que lo bajaran y lo apuntó con su varita. Dumbledore le dijo algo y él miró atrás y se encontró solo pero no le importó, podía con el viejo sin ayuda, conjuró un hechizo y una luz roja salió de su varita. Pero Dumbledore fue más rápido, y la luz verde su varita le dio directamente en el pecho a Draco y lo hizo caer hacia atrás hasta dar con el piso.

Se sacudió y volvió al consciente. Estaba en Molbo, no en Hogwarts, pero como en sus sueños, estaba solo. Sólo para matar a Dumbledore... ¿Cómo eso le pudo haber parecido sencillo en algún estúpido momento? El mismo Voldemort seguro lo habría intentado ya sin éxito, es más, se rumoreaba que era al único que le temía ¿Cómo podría él asesinarlo así como así? Seguro el viejo se daría cuenta y lo mataría antes de qué él pudiera rasguñarlo siquiera.

Voldemort lo había enviado prácticamente al frente de batalla, era carne de cañón, presa fácil... ¿tal vez lo quería muerto? La imagen de su padre en Azkaban se cruzó por su mente y esta vez se preguntó si todo esto no tendría que ver con el error de Lucius.

* * *

**Como notarán, Molbo es donde los problemas comienzan para Draco. Gracias por sus rr's y, aquí le quito una frase a Vedda, "respuestas de reviews en reviews".**

**En el próximo capítulo: Lo días de la muerte.**


	4. Los días de la muerte

**Capítulo 4**

**Los días de la muerte**

(por Vedda)

Sudaba, se recocía bajo la túnica y la máscara de entrenamiento. Dudaba mucho que su cabello conservara la misma forma después de eso. Anticipaba dolor en todo el cuerpo para el día siguiente, aún más del que habitualmente el entrenamiento le dejaba, y de sus blancas manos brotaban hilillos de sangre aquí y allá. Preferiría estar corriendo o haciendo abdominales en el salón de las antorchas, como correspondería a esa hora. De quién haya sido la maldita idea de mandarlos a subir el peñasco sin equipo ni varita, era una exageración. Sin embargo, agradecía ejercitarse con la tropa de entrenamiento, porque abajo los mortífagos de base la estaban pasando muy mal con el oleaje alto. El agua helada del Báltico llegaba en forma de microscopicas esferitas hasta donde Draco escalaba. Greyback y otros licántropos iban a la cabeza en la escalada, a pesar de haber sido los últimos en salir.

Arriba, abajo y a los lados, la roca estaba cubierta de mortífagos intentando escalar. A lo lejos debían verse como un puñado de escarabajos negros subiendo una pared. Solo porque el Lord amaneció de un humor endemoniado y decidió que todos estaban muy gordos y necesitaban hacer ejercicio. Hasta Nagini. Los varios metros de serpiente pasaron junto a Draco con una rapidez escalofriante. «Definitivamente la trata mejor que a nosotros», escuchó el rubio a un par de metros. En un sitio donde la mayoría domina la legilimencia, da igual si se dice en voz alta o solo se piensa, así que los sarcasmos y los chistes privados eran moneda de cambio.

El asunto le traía problemas ultimamente. No podía controlar lo que pasaba por su mente, y eso equivalía a traer sus más íntimos pensamientos escritos en la espalda con grandes letras rojas. Un suave codazo partecostillas le indicó que se estaba atrasando

« Lucy, estorbas, no estés pensando en letras rojas»

El apodo era cariñoso en comparación con lo que gritaron los demás. Al menos dejaron de decirle "Rapunzel Junior", "Ricitos de oro", "Barbie Peinados Encantados" y otras joyitas que Lucius le heredó. Esperaba con todo su corazón que nadie lo hubiera escuchado.

Escalaba, solo por el hecho de escalar, como si fuera una máquina fabricada para eso. Estaba tan cansado que había dejado de sentirlo. La orilla quedaba en línea vertical sobre él, y el cuerpo de quinientos compañeros escalando le impedía mirarla como consuelo. Ni pensar en tomar agua o comer. ¿Cuanto llevaba ahí? Empezaron al amanecer, con el sol a sus espaldas, y ahora apenas se veía algo del sol arqueándose totalmente sobre la roca, a través de la túnica de los compañeros de arriba. Con todos los mortífagos escalando junto al mar la Orden tuvo una mañana anormalmente tranquila, seguro. Nah, quizá algún estúpido intentó invocar una marca oscura y se divirtieron capturándolo. O quizá estaban en el cuartel general comiendo langostinos al carbón con trajes medievales y entonando himnos tibetanos versión rock porque Dumbledore, al igual que el Lord, se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama. Draco escuchó risas a su alrededor, sus pensamientos eran objeto de mucha atención. Nunca se había concebido como comediante pero el resto de los mortífagos encontraban sus sarcasmos deliciosos.

Escalar, escalar, escalar. ¿Nunca se acababa¿Que ocurriría si les daba la noche ahí¿Dormirían como saltamontes, pegados a la pared? Para su felicidad, vio la larga sombra del acantilado en el agua detrás de ellos, y calculó les faltaba la quinta parte, de alguna manera se volvía eterna. Sospechó que en lugar de escalar, descendía sin darse cuenta. En algún punto las rocas se volvieron más pequeñas, la tierra más blanda, y luego el compañero de arriba se deslizó de manera desacostumbrada, empujándose hacía adelante, para salir de la vista de Draco. Unos segundos después, el rubio se encontraba con las manos en la orilla, peleando para encontrar algo firme donde tantas personas antes jalaron cualquier apoyo. Por mucho fue la parte más difícil, pero sus brazos sacaron fuerzas de no sabía donde para traccionarlo a la tierra horizontal, y así como hacía un momento escalaba, ahora caminaba en una hilera hacía Molbo. Entre las rocas una hendidura diminuta daba a unas escaleras torcidas, por las que no podría pasar nada mayor a un humano delgado. Al menos esta vez el trayecto era en descenso.

En la cámara de entrada tres o cuatro mortífagos inspeccionaban cuidadosamente a quienes ingresaban. Esas cámaras de entrada eran retenes y puestos de guardia, con una pequeña armería anexa en caso de detectar un intento de invasión del exterior... o fuga de los habitantes. La mayoría de las familias de los mortífagos aún soñaban con la luz del sol. Los niveles más inferiores aún no se poblaban, pero el Señor Tenebroso movilizaba cada vez más y más mortífagos para que trajeran a sus familias, por la buena o por la mala.

Los primeros días Draco hubiera deseado tener ojos en la espalda para mirar mejor Molbo, y de haber estado un poco menos cansado hubiera apreciado la vista de la ciudad. Las escaleras que bajaban de la cámara de entrada desembocaban en una plataforma de piedra, bajo la bóveda de roca que cubría al nivel superior de Molbo. Además de ser la desembocadura de todos los túneles inferiores, este primer nivel era un laberinto de escaleras, plazas, plataformas y torres, coronados por una gran esfera azul suspendida a la mitad de la bóveda, un sol frío que Voldemort conjuró para iluminar su infierno. Tragaluces estratégicos dejaban que la luz de la estrella azul iluminaran en parte los niveles inferiores, y ventilaban el aire viciado, algunos llegaban al exterior pero eran indistinguibles entre las piedras del acantilado. Enormes acueductos de piedra distribuían agua a toda la ciudad, y partían de la enorme cisterna principal en el primer nivel. Por lo demás, la ciudad estaba construida en un estilo muy sobrio, y se adornaba solamente por algunos relojes enormes en las plazas. Aparte de la bóveda principal del primer nivel, en el séptimo otra más pequeña protegía el núcleo de mando: la residencia del Lord. Sin embargo, al contrario de la bóveda del primer nivel, que recibía multitud de caminos, y en la que se desarrollaba toda la actividad, la del séptimo era una zona restringida.

Bajando por un túnel y luego otro, llegó al dormitorio que compartía con el resto del grupo Adama. Las raciones de comida, en reglamentarias cajitas de madera encantadas para mantener el calor, lo esperaban sobre la mesita de la entrada. Abrió la que marcaba "Malfoy Jr" con letras metálicas. Los elfos se habían tomado su tiempo ese día: Calabazas miniatura rellenas de pavo, espagueti con una salsa rosada deliciosa, ensalada de hongos, panecillos con mantequilla de hierbas, algo parecido a pudín y en las jarrillas, zumo de calabaza. De la dieta no se podía quejar ("dieta hipercalórica", llamaban en estudios muggles al tipo de comida que consumían los soldados). Terminó su comida tan despacio como pudo, teniendo en cuenta el hambre que lo perseguía, aún así el zumo de calabaza no le alcanzó y apenas pudo pasar los panecillos con el pudín al final. El dormitorio solo tenía dos camas chicas y una grande, y todas tenían ya un ocupante. Hizo a un lado a su compañera y se tendió en la cama más grande, tan cansado que no podía dormir, y tan adormilado que no podía hacer nada más. Imelda, la chica a su lado, lo empujó reclamando su espacio original. Era inusual dormir con alguien del sexo opuesto, pero en ese momento una veela y un tronco semipodrido valían lo mismo como compañeros de cama.

Un par de horas después despertó, por el movimiento de sus compañeros. Preguntándose si en algún momento estuvo en verdad dormido y nostálgico por los tiempos en que sus ciclos de sueño eran totalmente predecibles, veía a su alrededor, pero alguno de los mecanismos del sueño se había quedado pegado y apenas lograba reaccionar.

«¡Lucy¡Bellatrix acaba de mandar decir que quiere a toda la tropa de entrenamiento para cubrir la retaguardia de un ataque!»

Afuera gritaban algo como "¡LA ORDEN YA ESTA AHÍ!". Inmediatamente estaba despierto, reacomodándose la máscara de entrenamiento, buscando desesperado su varita. Por el pasillo de piedra muchas personas corrían, Snape se detuvo ante la puerta del dormitorio de los Adama y ladró instrucciones, ni siquiera era necesario entenderle, en un segundo el grupo completo estaba corriendo en medio de la marejada de personas de negro que al final se reunían en una la gran plataforma redonda del primer nivel, algo hundida respecto al resto del nivel, la llamada Sala del Caracol por el mosaico espiral en el suelo.

Subiendo las escaleras Draco encontró más mortífagos de los que se podían calcular, reunidos en pequeños círculos. Cada grupo aferraba un objeto de plata parecido a una rosquilla, según observó Draco cuando a los Adama les fue repartido uno. El Lord, desde la torre de la Sala del Caracol, extendió la varita sobre su tropa. Se hizo el silencio mientras el señor Tenebroso murmuraba algo. Draco reconocía lejanamente el hechizo para crear un portkey, modificado, lleno de amplificadores. ¡Estaba convirtiendo todas las rosquillas en portkeys al mismo tiempo!

Lo último que vio de la Sala del Caracol fue el reloj que la adornaba, marcando las 6:30. Y luego todo se volvió movimiento, viajaba a gran velocidad, hasta caer en una carretera donde se formaba un embotellamiento, sobre un río. Muggles gritando. En el centro de todo el desastre de automóviles un enorme grupo de aurores intentaban detener el puente a punto de quebrarse a la mitad, mientras otro desalojaba a los muggles. Un puñado de mortífagos, acorralados, se defendía sobre la caja de un trailer, tan lejos que solo se distinguía el resplandor de las maldiciones verdes y rojas que lanzaban.

Mientras los mortífagos de base corrían entre los autos hacia los aurores, Bellatrix movilizó a los aprendices en la retaguardia, formando una sólida muralla, que lanzaba hechizos como disparos para cubrir la espalda de la primera cuadrilla de choque. Sin quererlo, Draco quedó al frente de las filas de novatos. Tras de ellos se escuchó el sonido inconfundible de magos apareciendo: la cuadrilla de medimagos de los mortífagos acababa de aterrizar, lo que solo significaba que de antemano se calculaban docenas de heridos. Draco solo quería bajar la vista, esconderse en algún sitio, alejarse de la carnicería que ambos equipos ejecutaban, pero debía mantener la atención sobre la línea de fuego. Las filas se hacían más y más compactas, al punto de no poder extender los codos al hacer los hechizos.

Bellatrix apartó otro grupo de novatos, y les ordenó ejecutar a todos los muggles que salieran del embotellamiento. Tal vez capturar algunos para las prácticas siguientes. Draco pensó que si pudiera escoger, preferiría ser de los que mueren ahí mismo. VanDoren le dio un codazo para que no se distrajera.

Dos rostros, que Draco reconoció dolorosamente, se acercaba a ellos: Alastor y Albus. Penetraban las filas de los mortífagos dejando una estela de caídos detrás, queriendo llegar a Bellatrix, sembrando el terror entre la retaguardia de los mortífagos. Pero ella era más rápida, y se escabullía entre los novatos, poniéndolos en medio. Alastor parecía estar dispuesto a derribar a todos los aprendices, como había derribado a los mortífagos de base. En medio del caos Draco se encontró de cara a cara a Albus. Lo miró a los ojos, y pasó de largo, derribando a todos alrededor. El rubio supo que no era el momento de la misión, debía infiltrarse a Hogwarts, no derrotarlo en pelea. Un hechizo de Alastor derribó a Gecheff. Draco tenía la idea de que ambos ancianos lo miraban bajo la máscara de entrenamiento, por la expresión burlona de Moody al pasar junto a él. Bellatrix salió de entre los aprendices. Con un cruciatus tiró a Alastor al suelo. Albus volvió sobre sus pasos para quitársela de encima. Los novatos no se movían.

Sobre el puente las cosas ardían. Algunos autos incendiados, muggles muertos por todas partes, aurores caídos, mortífagos malheridos, y ambos equipos peleando con uñas y dientes para ganar terreno. La caja del trailer estaba a punto de ser territorio mortífago. Albus pescó a Alastor por un brazo y desaparecieron.

Bruscamente, bajo el río, algo se quebró. El asfalto se cuarteaba. Los mortífagos ahora hacían repliegue, corriendo hasta la orilla, mientras los aurores desesperadamente lanzaban hechizos al agua para detener la caída. Los automovilistas trataban de salir del desastre. La consigna para los novatos cambió a atacar los pilares que sostenían el puente, excepto los Adama, que seguían lanzando maldiciones a los aurores en el puente. Los rescatados ya estaban tras la línea de retaguardia.

La estructura de asfalto se colapsó. VanDoren y Marcus corrían, cargando a Gecheff. Los mortífagos se reagrupaban de inmediato alrededor de los portkey, una retirada rápida y limpia. En segundos cayeron a la Sala del Caracol. Los relojes marcaban las 7 de la tarde. Treinta minutos que le habían parecido diez horas. El recuento de los heridos era sorprendentemente más bajo de lo esperado, porque simplemente quienes no se cuidaron murieron. Medimagos y heridos se desplazaron a la enfermería en el tercer nivel. Los Adama estaban cansadísimos, pero completos. Al menos por ese día.

«Mucho entrenamiento por hoy» Murmuró Draco, y los Adama estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo. Sin importarles lo demás, se escurrieron a la habitación, a reanudar el sueño perdido. Depositaron a Gecheff sobre una de las camas. Pero estaban tan agitados que simplemente no se pudieron dormir. Imelda paseaba en estado zombie, la otra, Anatolie, le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros. VanDoren se sentó en la cama, al borde del llanto, mientras la última chica lloraba en silencio sobre Gecheff. Marcus se acostó en el suelo, con los brazos bajo la cabeza.

«Así que esto ha sido siempre» Dijo Marcus Flint en voz baja, solo para Draco y Rostan Rookwood

Malfoy y Rookwood asintieron con la cabeza. Draco tenía recuerdos muy claros del estado de su padre aquel día después del torneo de los magos. Lucius seguramente había ganado un alto grado de insensibilidad, pero la expresión de "Victoriosa derrota" era idéntica en un mortífago consumado y en un novato.

De haber tenido una religión, Draco hubiera rezado. ¿Como se suponía que iba a hacer esto el resto de sus días? No soportaba ni un minuto más en la aplastante ciudad. Sentía que en cualquier momento las paredes de la bóveda se colapsarían para cubrir tanto mal. A lo lejos casi podía sentir el eterno excavar de los trolls. Esos esclavos eran totalmente distintos a los que vio en la granja de los Crabbe, hasta a las bestias les afectaba la atmósfera maligna que flotaba dentro de la bóveda. Su pelo era opaco, su piel semitransparente. Al igual que las personas, en comparación con los habitantes del exterior los trolls resplandecían enfermedad, ese algo inidentificable que exhalan quienes han pasado mucho tiempo recluidos en su tristeza. Lucius seguramente ya luciría así

Sobre sus cabezas, Molbo volvía a la normalidad. La ciudad tenía planes de expandirse al infinito, para albergar a tantos siervos del sistema como se pudieran recolectar. La actividad no disminuía jamás: sin sol no hay noche ni día, solo la voluntad del Señor Oscuro que los manejaba a su antojo. A pesar de los incidentes del día, no era una jornada extraordinaria. Tantos días tan igualmente plagados de malignidad cotidiana, con una rutina siempre igual que nunca era la misma. La mayoría de los habitantes ya habían hecho caparazón contra ese aire de tristeza, pero Draco sentía que nunca se adaptaría, que nunca llegaría al grado de indiferencia necesaria.

Draco se recargó en la pared, no muy lejos de donde VanDoren cuidaba de Gecheff. Pensaba en Narcissa, como otros días. No la había visto desde aquella noche que cenaron. Ni siquiera se despidió de ella. ¿Bellatrix le habría explicado que lo iban a secuestrar¿Sabría que esa era la manera habitual de recoger a los novatos¿Alguien ya le habría dicho que estaba bien¿Lo estaría buscando, consiguiéndole una tumba en el mausoleo familiar¿Lo extrañaría, siquiera? VanDoren volteó a verlo con una mueca de curiosidad. El Durmstrang tenía un grado de legilimencia tan alto que una vez despertó en la noche porque estaba viendo las pesadillas que tenían los otros, y los pensamientos de Draco eran muy interesantes e inusuales en la ciudad del Señor Oscuro. A ratos Draco olvidaba que en Molbo estaba prohibido pensar.

Pasadas unas horas, por una especie de acuerdo no explícito, fingieron que no había pasado nada y hasta las chicas se calmaron. Se escuchaba más movimiento del normal arriba. VanDoren sacó de quién sabe donde un ajedrez, para que la ex-zombie Imelda y Anatolie jugaran. La que estaba llorando, Glabella, estaba feliz porque Gecheff ya despertaba. Rostan y Marcus iniciaron un disimulado chismorreo de cosas que pasaron en Hogwarts, Draco se sintió obligado a acompañarlos. La calma siempre vuelve, pensó el rubio con un poco de alivio.

«¡Imelda¡Eres una rata estafadora!»

La aludida comía las galletas de chocolate hechizadas para moverse como peones y se burlaba del berrinche de Anatolie. Gecheff y VanDoren se unieron a la conversación de los chismes de Hogwarts, y se rieron de las anecdotas de Potter que Draco les soltó. La tarjeta de San Valentín que Ginny le envió en segundo estuvo a punto de sofocarlos. Pasaba la medianoche, cuando Severus abrió la puerta del dormitorio. Algo sorprendido de encontrarlos a todos despiertos entró a la habitación. Se veía ligeramente desorientado.

"Todos arriba. Tendrán una clase extra. Pongánse las máscaras. VanDoren y Gecheff, tendré que hablar un poco con ustedes, los demás a la cámara de arriba" 

Draco y los demás subieron a la cámara inmediatamente de arriba. Se parecía al salón donde tuvieron las lecciones. Solo que esta vez había algo un poco más grande para torturar. Encadenado a la pared, el director Karkarov.

Malfoy Junior no recordaba haber visto jamás a alguien tan golpeado. Su rostro estaba tan amoratado que apenas dejaba ver el ojo reventado dentro de la órbita izquierda. De su nariz salía un río de sangre e hilillos de algo parecido a agua de roca, y su brazo narraba el intento de quitarle la marca oscura con ácido. Draco se sorprendió de estar separado de la habitación solo por un piso y no haber escuchado nada.

Gecheff y VanDoren entraron a la habitación, tratando de no mirar demasiado a su exdirector, seguidos por Snape. El profesor de pociones ni siquiera traía máscara. Karkarov levantó la cabeza para dejarla caer de inmediato.

«Severus... te lo ruego... tu también...» Su voz era totalmente opuesta a la del tirano que Draco conoció durante el torneo de los tres magos.

Ignorando las súplicas de su excompañero, Snape se dirigió a los aprendices.

«Este es, mejor dicho, esto era Karkarov. Como sabrán, el Señor Oscuro no soporta a los traidores, pero le ha concedido unos días más de vida, para convivir con las nuevas generaciones. Todos los novatos deberán pasar algo de tiempo con él. Si alguno de ustedes decide liberarlo, tomará sus cadenas. Tienen dos horas»

Los Adama se miraron un minuto entre ellos. Desde el fondo del salón, Snape se impacientaba. Un cruciatus más mataría a Karkarov, necesitaban algo más interesante. A Draco le asqueaba la idea de lanzarle al tipo una sola maldición más, y se apartó un poco de la primera linea, disimulando ante sus compañeros. Al fin Imelda avanzó un paso y lanzó un hechizo azul cristalino que dejó a Karkarov sin aire, seguido por otro negrirojo de Marcus y muchos, muchos más, incluidos algunos de Snape, solo para asegurarse que la muerte no lo liberara...

Al amanecer, mientras bebía agua del acueducto y se lavaba la cara para despertar, Draco llegó a la conclusión de que cualquier momento de calma y normalidad en Molbo era una treta preparatoria al horror siguiente.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 servido. ****Pobreeee Draco (y empeora). Estamos planteando poner una pareja shipper a futuro, pero aún no decidimos cual ¿Alguna sugerencia?.  
**

Capítulo 5: Inquieta compañía.


	5. Inquieta compañía

**Capítulo 5**

**Inquieta compañía**

«¿Llorando porque papá se fué?.¡Contéstame, novato!»

Draco juntó cuanto de coraje tenía para enderezar sus rodillas, pero no respondían. A pesar suyo se le resbalaban las lágrimas. Casi no podía jalar aire. Al final se desmayó bajo el cruciatus. Solo para ser vuelto a la conciencia con un "¡Enervate!" de su "compañero". Cayó de nuevo. El sujeto alto contra el que peleaba se desesperó y trató de levantarlo con una patada en las costillas. Cuando entendió que Draco ya no se levantaría, el sujeto alto se retiró a ver los otros duelos.

"Duelo" era un término muy pomposo para la masacre de entrenamiento ese día. Era tradición que al terminar la primer etapa de entrenamiento los novatos peleaban contra los recién egresados del entrenamiento para "practicar los hechizos de defensa contra cruciatus" («En realidad, para que los egresados practiquen su puntería», aseguraba Snape)

Temiendo que si se levantaba otro llegaría a pelear, Draco se quedó agazapado en el suelo. Quien le hubiera asegurado que pasando el tiempo se desensibilizaría al dolor era simplemente un imbécil. Sus reflejos tampoco mejoraban, a diferencia de sus compañeros que cada día eran más rápidos y malvados. A lo lejos veía a VanDoren despachándose a un rubio alto a base de cruciatus. Practicamente era la única maldición que se escuchaba, con algunos "impedimenta". Imelda y Anatolie capturaron un puñado de egresados con un poderoso "imperius" y los manipulaban como perros de guerra. Marcus se refugiaba tras una enorme piedra para lanzar desde ahí cruciatus a donde pudiera. Glabella practicaba el antiguo arte del "pisa y corre", metiéndose en peleas ajenas. Rostan se había enganchado en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo porque le quitaron su varita, y ahora rodaba por el suelo en una pelota de puñetazos, mordidas y patadas. Al menos Draco no era el único Adama en el suelo, Gecheff para variar se desmayó al principio de la pelea.

Reptando lentamente Draco se desplazó hasta donde el sujeto alto torturaba a otro novato, y le lanzó un cruciatus por la espalda. Su contrincante no se arrodilló, solo apretaba las mandíbulas.

«Lucy sigue pensando en Rapunzel, es un imbécil» Escuchó entre la pequeña rendija de dientes

La mención del apodo que cada vez lo irritaba más y de su padre enfurecieron a Draco. Con el hechizo cristalino que Imelda le enseñó le sacó el aire y después hizo otro para que las rocas del suelo se levantaran a apedrearlo, mientras cebaba sus cruciatus en él. A Draco se le podía acusar de muchas cosas pero no de ordinario ni repetitivo.

En la orilla del barranco que hacía unas semanas escalaron, los Tutores de entrenamiento tomaban notas de sus respectivos grupos, vigilando a los que intentaban escabullirse por el túnel de acceso a Molbo. Aún cuando los novatos los superaban en número, los egresados los masacraban sin problema. Estaba prohibido matar a alguno, pero Draco dudaba que la regla se siguiera al pie de la letra. La pelea se terminaba cuando no quedaba más que un equipo de pie.

De los novatos en pie, la mayoría eran Adama. El Imperius de Anatolie e Imelda se desvanecía, pero sus perros seguían desbaratando cuanto se ponía a su paso. VanDoren ahora pagaba los cruciatus en carne propia. A Glabella alguien la derribó, y su cabeza sangraba. Gecheff no daba señas de despertar. Marcus y Rostan se protegían tras la misma piedra, el último lanzando hechizos con una varita ajena. Orgulloso de haber mandado a un egresado al suelo, Draco no se dio cuenta cuando un "Desmaius" bien puesto lo golpeó...

«Lucy... ¿ya despertaste?» Anatolie lo miraba muy de cerca

«¿Tu que crees?» El rubio abrió los ojos para comprobar que ya había anochecido

Draco se preguntó cuanto tiempo llevaba tirado. Casi todos los novatos seguían en el mismo sitio donde cayeron. Algunos, como Anatolie y Rostan, buscaban a los de su equipo para llevarlos al dormitorio

«¿Ganamos?» Preguntó Gecheff al levantarse

Ni siquiera le respondieron. Anatolie levantó a Imelda a sus brazos. Rostan subió a Marcus a sus hombros, Draco ya llevaba a VanDoren con un hechizo de camilla. Gecheff y Glabella se apoyaron uno en el otro, hasta llegar al dormitorio. Esta vez no había cena esperándolos en cajitas.

Snape, un rato después, bajó para despedirse de ellos. Les dijo que los volvería a ver hasta la tercer parte del entrenamiento, y corrigió los últimos detalles respecto a la pelea. Se sentía orgulloso de no tener ningún muerto en su grupo. Examinó a los inconscientes, solo para estar seguro.

«Mañana empezamos la segunda parte del entrenamiento, y las guardias¿que creen que nos asignen?» Gecheff intentaba desde hacía rato empezar una conversación.

«A los Adama siempre les toca La Granja» Rostan se quedó muy pensativo después de eso

«¿Que es la granja?» Se atrevió a preguntar Glabella mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la cara con una cubeta de agua.

«Como sabes, los mortífagos nunca actúan solos. Para los ataques a gran escala casi siempre tienen apoyo de hipogrifos, trolls, licántropos, a últimas fechas dementores y gigantes, y otras bestias entrenables...»

«Como los novatos» Interrumpió Draco. Sus compañeros sonrieron. Sus sarcasmos cada vez causaban menos impacto por la costumbre.

«Y La Granja es una dependencia externa de Molbo, en la montaña, donde estas bestias viven» Rostan parecía muy enterado de los asuntos de Molbo

«No me imagino a los licántropos tan tranquilos en un establo» Las simplezas de Glabella ya tampoco tenían tanto impacto como al principio

«No exactamente. Los licántropos y los gigantes viven en el bosque pero se reportan a la granja. Los dementores están construyendo un castillo en el acantilado y mientras duermen en la granja. Los trolls, los hipogrifos, los thestrals y las demás creaturas viven en los establos. Acaban de poner un pie de cría de dragón. Y me parece que hay un herpentario»

Draco imaginó que La Granja sería perfecta para que los Crabbe cooperaran con la causa, pero un Malfoy resultaría totalmente inútil.

A la mañana siguiente, Draco confirmó sus sospechas. Luego de una escalada de tres horas por la montaña (debía reconocer que al menos su condición física había mejorado) llegaron a una villa campestre, rodeada de campos de cultivo. Ahí se producían todos los alimentos de Molbo. Una especie elevador enorme subía desde las entrañas de Molbo para recoger cada día toneladas de comida. Draco se preguntó porque no mejor simplemente dejarlos subir por ahí. Todavía más arriba había unos establos, y un extraño edificio circular al que fueron conducidos. Un anciano muy fornido, de aspecto rudo pero modales delicados, los recibió en el vestíbulo. Traía un látigo en el cinto, y también lo que parecía un cuchillo curvo enorme. Su amabilidad era inusual para tratarse de un mortífago.

«Muchachos, buenos días. Soy el encargado de los aprendices en La Granja, llámenme Amo Bigelow. Desde ahora, los consideraré los trolls más escuálidos, tercos y holgazanes que tengo el gusto de amaestrar» Bigelow acarició el látigo con la punta de los dedos, y prosiguió «De tal modo que dejarán sus túnicas y varitas aquí, y se vestirán con la indumentaria de los trolls» Glabella se sonrojó un poco. Los trolls afuera no traían nada encima «Bueno, no exageraré. Pueden ponerse los uniformes si hace demasiado frío para ustedes, pero no estoy seguro de que haya suficientes para todos»

Los ocho Adama se abalanzaron sobre los uniformes, simples pantalones cortos de tela grosera, delantales similares, y algo parecido a las sudaderas (bucitos) de los muggles en tela un poco menos rasposa. Hacía un poco de frío. Draco se alegró de que ninguno de sus amigos ni su padre anduviera cerca para verlo ataviado así. Gecheff se quedó sin delantal y los pantalones parecían quedarle algo pequeños.

«Bien, mucho mejor. No habrá desayuno porque vamos atrasados casi cuatro horas en las asignaciones de hoy. Empezaremos desgnomizando el campo de patatas, alimentando a los cerdos, limpiando los chiqueros, llevando todo a la estercolera, fetilizando el campo que esta desocupado, luego un baño en el río y a comer. Ah, y quítense los zapatos. No querrán estropear las patatas con las suelas»

Bigelow tomó varitas, zapatos y túnicas, para guardarlos en un baúl junto a la puerta. Los Adama se quedaron estáticos, como preguntándose "¿Es una broma o algo así?". El Amo Bigelow apoyó la agarradera del látigo sobre sus hombros. Su tono de amabilidad cambió completamente.

«Háganlo. Ahora»

Los Adama salieron tan rápido que casi se atoran en la puerta. Draco hubiera preferido tener otra pelea con los egresados. Y realmente deseó estar muerto para las cinco de la tarde, hora a la que terminaron con el campo desocupado. Los gnomos lo mordieron, un cerdo también, se empapó de estiercol, sin contar que sus delicados pies nunca habían tenido contacto con nada que no fuera calcetines, sábana o alfombra. El agua del río estaba tan fría que se le olvidó que tenía dedos en las manos. Bigelow los vigilaba a distancia prudente. Marcharon al edificio circular con la cabeza baja.

Los esperaba un elfo con pan y vegetales, que devoraron. Bigelow los examinó, sacó algunas astillas, limpió los raspones y la mordida del cerdo en la pierna de Draco.

«Estupendo. Casi son las seis, hora de dormir. Pueden retirarse. Los veré aquí mañana para asignarles tareas con los demás trolls» Bigelow estaba a punto de cerrar una de las puertas del vestíbulo tras de él cuando Marcus interrumpió.

«Ehhh... señor Bigelow»

«Amo Bigelow» Marcus no se veía muy convencido de tratar a Bigelow de "amo", pero hizo un esfuerzo por dulcificar su tono de voz.

«Bien, amo Bigelow... ¿donde están los dormitorios?»

«¿Dormitorios?» Bigelow se rió entre dientes, y señaló afuera... al establo de los trolls. Actó seguido se encerró en su habitación.

«Maldito sea...» Porfió Anatolie entre dientes afuera, algo avergonzada de temer el látigo

«¿Lo ven? Les dije que los novatos eran bestias entrenables»

Afortunadamente el establo tenía una pequeña sección apartada del resto, donde los Adama hicieron montones de paja para dormir. Afuera los trolls roncaban.

Tres semanas de trabajo después, Draco ya se sentía un troll. Obedecía, comía y hablaba como troll. Adiós a sus delicados modales de humano. Se salvó del látigo gracias a que Bigelow no sabía nada de legilimencia, pero VanDoren, Anatolie y Rostan ya habían estado colgados de los brazos en la pared de los castigos. Marcus tomó como costumbre robar la mejor comida de los comederos de los trolls y comerciaba favores por ella. Imelda sostenía que Bigelow era pariente lejano de Filch. Glabella y Gecheff estaban al borde del colapso nervioso. Tuvieron un par de disgustos con los licántropos que se comieron un hipogrifo (y entonces sí que vieron a Bigelow usar el látigo), pero nada más. Esa noche no había nadie en la pared, y Bigelow les pidió de la manera más amable que se quedaran un poco después de la cena.

«Bien, jóvenes ilustres, lo han hecho aceptablemente bien. Mañana trabajaremos en el herpentario, tendremos visitas del resto de sus compañeros, y creo que solo por esta vez deberán usar calzado. Como sabrán, pasado mañana es la fecha en que los novatos escogen la cobra que los acompañará en su iniciación. Ustedes, naturalmente, serán los primeros»

Al día siguiente se demostró que los zapatos eran indispensables. El herpentario era una larga sucesión de jaulas de vidrio, con todo tipo de serpientes adentro. La sección de las cobras era la más grande. Bigelow les enseñó a ordeñarles el veneno en un frasco, auxiliados con unas pinzas, y cuando acabaron les repartió unas alforjas de cuero.

« Ya deben haber visto una cobra que les llame la atención. Cuidando de no lastimarla, pónganla en la alforja. La tercer etapa de su entrenamiento empieza dentro de tres días, y no la pasarán si la cobra no esta familiarizada con ustedes. Cazarán para alimentarla»

Los Adama escuchaban con mucho interés a Bigelow, que siguió explicando

«La tercer etapa significa su primer misión verdadera. Deberán conseguir su máscara definitiva. Como ustedes ya saben, se usa el cráneo de un muggle para elaborarla. El veneno de la cobra, si en verdad establecen un vínculo con ella, será el único anestésico que podrán usar para la ceremonia de la marca»

Los ocho se marcharon a dormir, felices por ser la última noche que pasaban en el establo. Las cinco semanas de las dos primeras etapas fueron duras, pero ya casi veían el final. La última semana tenía fama de ser la peor... pero ya se ocuparían de eso en su momento.

Cuando el resto de los aprendices llegaron a La Granja, Draco notó con agrado que los Adama no eran los únicos molidos. Aunque ya traían las túnicas negras reglamentarias, se notaba desde lejos que algunos llevaban semanas durmiendo a la intemperie, trabajando en los cimientos de Molbo, viviendo en el bosque como animales o inmóviles en una trinchera. Por primera vez en dos semanas comieron como la gente normal.

Durante la elección de las cobras, los Adama hicieron gala de todos los conocimientos en manejo de animales peligrosos que adquirieron en La Granja. Cada grupo deseaba mostrar sus recién adquiridas habilidades para la caza, el acecho, la caminata... el entrenamiento tuvo frutos. Los tutores de entrenamiento pasaron lista de sus huestes y después bajaron a Molbo por el elevador, para pasar ahí los dos días de descanso que marcaba el entrenamiento.

«¿Que van a hacer estos dos días?» Draco tenía la leve esperanza de ver a los Adama antes de que se acabara el asueto

«Dormir. Definitivamente» Gecheff abrazó a Glabella. Por lo visto no iba a dormir solo, aunque ahora disponía de una cama individual en Molbo.

«¿Entonces vendrás a Glansbury conmigo?» Glabella lo besó, feliz de su nueva adquisición

«Por supuesto» Gecheff la abrazó todavía más. Quién diría, parecían ser los dos más estúpidos y ahora...

«Volveré a casa. Mi familia no sabía que me alisté con los mortífagos. No quiero pensar que ya me dan por muerto» VanDoren bajó la cabeza. Su alto sentido de la responsabilidad llevaba semanas torturándolo por no haber avisado.

«Voy a donde vaya Anatolie» Imelda miró de reojo a Anatolie. «En mi casa les da igual»

«Creo que nos quedamos aquí, no iré a casa, solo escribiré. Mi madre debe estar histérica» Anatolie jugaba con la cobra que escogió. «Ahora que tengo una habitación en Molbo no tengo razones para volver»

«Que afortunada. Mi madre vendrá por mí, me guste o no» Masculló Marcus Flint

«Jajaja, que suerte tenemos yo y Draco de que nuestras madres estén muy neuróticas pensando en Azkabán para venir por nosotros¿verdad, Lucy?» Roockwood fingía una jovialidad de la que carecía.

«No vuelvas a llamarme Lucy jamás, Rostan, o te lanzaré una imperdonable. Además, creo que yo iré a casa me guste o no» A punto de descender del elevador, Draco vio la silueta de su tía Bellatrix. Los Adama se despidieron fríamente, como si no llevaran semanas viviendo como siameses. También esa frialdad adquirida era un objetivo del entrenamiento.

«Hola» Por primera vez en esas cinco semanas veía a Bellatrix sin máscara de mortífago. Su tía le dio una palmada en el hombro.

«Bien hecho, Draco. Pero supe que tuviste problemas con la occlumencia. Tendremos que repasar eso, no querrás ser el único del curso que anda por ahí exhibiendo sus pensamientos» Bellatrix disimulaba su orgullo. Apenas podía creer que trajo de la mansión un niño y ahora volvía con un mortífago casi consumado. Narcissa tampoco podría creerlo.

«¿Crees que para cuando vuelva a Hogwarts pueda usarla?»

«En un par de días tendrás los rudimentos... no eres tan estúpido como Potter, y no soy tan mediocre como Snape» Bellatrix regularmente no hablaba bien de Snape, pero ese día parecía especialmente dispuesta a envenenar a Draco «Para aprender oclumencia hay que aprender legilimencia, Draco, y estoy segura de que la vas a necesitar»

Pero no este día, pensó Draco. En un segundo estaban de vuelta en la mansión Malfoy, gracias a las conexiones ilegales de Molbo con la red Flu. De nuevo, nada se veía igual. Era dificil moverse, como si le sorprendiera enormemente estar fuera de peligro, estar en casa y no preocuparse de nada. El lujo entre el que se crió en la mansión le parecía ahora tan insólito, tan fuera de lugar. Cosas, que no tenían un fin práctico, solo el de ser bonitas para mirar. Encargó a los elfos un recipiente adecuado para poner a la cobra, y recorrió los pasillos como si los acabara de conocer. Nada volvería a ser igual.

En el pasillo encontró a esa hermosa mujer llamada Narcissa, que lo abrazó y lo besó y lo examinó con un amor que no mostraba ni siquiera cuando lo recogían del andén al final de año en King Cross. Draco se sentía bloqueado, incapaz de responder a sus cariños. Como si esas cinco semanas le hubieran borrado cualquier cosa buena que fuera capaz de sentir.

* * *

Siguiente capítulo: La máscara y la marca. 


End file.
